A Study in Parenthood
by Sherlockian87
Summary: Sequel to A Study in Patience & A Study in Pregnancy. Come along and follow Molly and Sherlock's journey through first-time parenthood :)
1. Return to Baker Street

**TAAA DAAAAA! Look at what I've got! :D**

 **Way, waaaaaaaay back in 2016 I started working on this, but then it sort of fell to the wayside. Oops. But now at long last it is COMPLETE! Woo hoo!**

 **Just a quick FYI: This is a sequel to my two fics A Study In Patience and A Study in Parenthood :) If you haven't read those please consider reading them before you read this, everything will make a lot more sense!**

 **ALSO, quick DISCLAIMER: Please keep any accuracy comments to yourself. It's not really something I'm 100% striving for. This fic is just pure fun, fluff and smut. Thank you.**

* * *

 **Chapter One - Return to Baker Street**

* * *

Previously

 _"He's so beautiful," she whispered as she gently brushed the tip of her finger over her sleeping baby boy's cheek. "Edward William Holmes."_

 _Sherlock had been oddly silent ever since the moment their son had entered into the world. This was different from his Buffering Mode; his expression was that of shock, dismay and a bit of bewilderment. He was now sat beside her, upon the hospital bed, his arm around her and he still hadn't spoken._

 _"Are you all right?" she asked gently, tilting her head to look up at him._

 _He slowly nodded, not taking his eyes off of his son. "Molly I - I didn't know. I didn't know how this would make me ... feel." He swallowed thickly, his Adam's apple bobbing._

 _Her mouth dropped open in shock when she saw that there were tears in his eyes. He ducked his head, burying it against her neck. Making sure that her arm was securely holding Edward, she lifted her hand, gently pacing it on Sherlock's cheek._

 _"I know my darling, it's very overwhelming."_

 _Sherlock let out a quiet sniffle, moving his head so that it rested on her shoulder, peering down at their son. She dropped down her hand and he clasped it in his._

 _"He is beautiful, Molly. More beautiful than my mind could ever have imagined."_

 _Now her eyes were filling with tears._

 _He slowly took in a shaky breath. "You've made me so happy Molly; happier than I ever thought was possible."_

 _"I love you Sherlock."_

 _He looked up at her. "I love you too," he said with a smile. Their lips met and they shared a tender kiss. "Are you ready for this adventure Molly?"_

 _She nodded. "I am. Because I know that you will be by my side."_

* * *

The ride to Baker Street from Barts Hospital was a slow one. Sherlock wanted to make certain that neither Molly, nor their son Edward, were disturbed by the bumps and grooves in the London roads. When they did at last arrive outside of their home, he instructed Molly to stay in the car while he brought their son inside. Mrs. Hudson met him at the door, cooing over the little newborn as she followed Sherlock up the stairs and into the flat. She sat with Edward, who was still in his carry cot, while Sherlock returned downstairs to help Molly inside. Her movements were slow, her body still adjusting to the birth and the fact that she no longer carried a child inside of her. It took several minutes for her to make it up the stairs.

"Oh Molly dear," Mrs. Hudson greeted her, tears glistening in the corners of her eyes. "He's so beautiful!"

Molly smiled tiredly as Sherlock helped her to ease down onto the sofa. "Yes, he is, isn't he?" she asked.

Mrs. Hudson gently stroked his cheek as he continued to sleep soundly. "Would you two like some tea? I still have that peppermint one you like, Molly."

"That would be lovely," she replied before she closed her eyes.

Sherlock shrugged out of his coat before returning to his wife and child. Mrs. Hudson stood and quietly made her way downstairs, but not before briefly glancing at the three of them. More tears filled her eyes and she had to wipe them away before she continued down to her flat.

"Do you need anything?" Sherlock asked, once they were alone.

Molly shook her head, but held out her hand as she kept her eyes closed. "Only you."

He moved closer and sat down beside her, taking her hand in his before giving her a gentle kiss. She dozed briefly, and Sherlock became lost within the depths of his Mind Palace, creating a special room just for their son. Mrs. Hudson found them like this, and moved about as silently as she could, placing the tray upon the coffee table without making any noise. She returned to her flat, a blissful smile upon her lips.

Suddenly Edward woke with a small cry. Molly jerked slightly and blinked sleepily as Sherlock stood and moved over to him. He lifted their son into his arms, tucking him close. Her heart swelled at the sight. Sherlock slowly swayed back and forth, and she wished that she had her mobile on her so that she could take a picture of the two men she loved most in her life.

"I think someone is hungry," she said when Edward refused to quiet down.

Sherlock hummed in agreement and walked over to her. She unbuttoned her blouse and unsnapped her nursing bra. Sherlock lowered their son down to her and she took him into her arms. She watched in fascination as he instantly latched onto her nipple, knowing exactly what to do. He quietly suckled, his tiny hands pressed against her skin, his eyes closed. She couldn't help but smile. Sherlock settled back down beside them, just as fascinated as she.

"He's really ours, isn't he?" she asked, her voice thick with emotion.

Sherlock pressed a kiss to her temple. "Yes. Yes he is."

"A little bit of me, and a little bit of you," she said. "And a bit that is entirely and purely him." She moved her fingers gently through his tuft of dark hair.

"He has your nose," Sherlock noted.

"He has your chin, and it looks like he will have your curls," she added.

Sherlock laid his head upon her shoulder, continuing to watch their son.

Molly smiled. "Our little Edward is going to break hearts some day," she said. "I just know it."

Sherlock let out the tiniest of sniffs. "Must we talk about that? He's only days old."

She chuckled softly, her smile widening when she realized that Edward had fallen asleep. Ever so gently she unlatched him from her breast, and in one smooth move Sherlock took him back into his arms, cradling his small head in his hand until he could hold him against his chest. Molly snapped shut her bra and pulled down her blouse as Sherlock moved to his feet and gently rubbed his hand up and down their son's back. She watched them, smiling happily, and moments later became entirely unaware of the fact that she had fallen asleep.

It was dark when she woke. For a minute or two she was unable to gather her thoughts or understand where she was. The last few days were a blur, but then it all came back to her and she realized that she was home, at Baker Street. She was still sat on the sofa, but a blanket had been draped over her.

"You're awake."

She turned her head and saw Sherlock stood in the entranceway to their kitchen, their son tucked up against his chest.

"Sleep well?" he asked, moving towards her.

"Mmmm…" she replied.

"I didn't want to move you, and risk waking you up," Sherlock explained. "You've slept for several hours."

"Oh! I hadn't intended to do that. Has Edward been any trouble?" she asked.

He dismissed her worry with a wave of his hand. "Our son has been perfectly fine," he said. "He's happily sucked on my finger while I've given him a thorough tour of the flat."

She pushed herself up to a better seated position. "I should probably feed him," she noted.

"Mmm, speaking of feeding you should eat as well," he said, moving closer to her. "Mrs. Hudson made us dinner."

"Oh?" Molly said, unsnapping her bra.

"Yes, she made your favourite, Shepherd's Pie," he answered. "Shall I heat some up for you?"

"Yum! Yes please." She took Edward, pressing a kiss to his cheek before settling him at her breast. He suckled contentedly while she smoothed her hand over the top of his head. "My beautiful little man," she murmured to him.

She could hear Sherlock moving about in the kitchen while she continued to watch their son. A few minutes later Sherlock returned to the sitting room, looking down at his little family.

"Do you want to eat here, or in the kitchen?" he asked her. "It's nearly ready."

"The kitchen," she replied. "I've sat on this sofa for long enough, and I can tell he's almost finished. He's nearly asleep."

Just as she finished speaking Edward gave one last tiny little suck. She smiled, gently easing him away from her breast, and after dexterously snapping closed her bra she tucked him against her, smoothing her hand up and down his back. He made a small snuffling noise, but didn't awaken.

Sherlock helped her to her feet, keeping his arm around her as they walked into the kitchen. Once she was sat in a chair at the table he returned to the sitting room for the carry cot. He placed it down beside her then went to dish them each a plate of Shepherd's Pie before returning to the table.

"Is he ready?" he asked.

She nodded, feeling that he had been sufficiently burped. "I got lucky," she said. "He didn't spit up on me."

Sherlock made a face as he took him from her and gently placed him in the carry cot. Edward scrunched up his nose, pressing his fist to his cheek, but stayed fast asleep. They sat and watched their sleeping son, both a little bit in awe of what they had created.

"I love you, Molly," Sherlock said suddenly.

She turned and looked at him. "I love you too," she said.

He kissed her then said, "Eat, before it gets cold."

She nodded, and picked up her fork. He slipped his arm around her waist, pressing a kiss to her temple before he too began to eat.

Their adventure had truly begun.


	2. A Learning Curve

**So how well do you think Sherlock is going to handle being a father?**

 **Read on to find out!**

* * *

 **Chapter Two - A Learning Curve**

* * *

"No, no, no Molly, that's not the correct way to do up a nappy!" Sherlock said to her.

She turned to look at her husband. "Pardon?"

He opened his mouth to continue, then snapped it shut when he noticed her expression.

"This was exactly how the nurse at the hospital showed me how to do it," she said.

"Yes but the book said—"

She cut him off. " _The_ book?"

He snapped his mouth shut once more, sighed and walked from the room. She smiled triumphantly and returned to doing up Edward's nappy.

 _Two Days Later_

Molly stepped out of the bathroom and jumped while letting out a little gasp, having not expected Sherlock to be directly in front of her.

"What the hell?" she exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

"Are you still bleeding?" he asked her.

"What?"

"Are you still bleeding?" he repeated.

She sighed, rubbing her hand over face. To be completely honest she was shocked that he wasn't holding a notepad and pen.

"Yes Sherlock. I am." She placed her hand onto his chest and gave him a gentle push so that she could step around him.

He followed her. "Could you describe how much?"

She spun about, facing him. " _Sherlock_. Oh. My. God. Please stop!"

He frowned. "But I've created a whole chart!"

She blinked. "A chart. Of my vaginal discharge?"

He nodded and she smacked her hand to her forehead.

"Oh my God Sherlock! You need a case," she declared firmly. "You need to get out of the flat. Go have a run about London."

"What? NO! Absolutely not." He look affronted. "I can't leave you and Edward, not now, no."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Then you need to seriously relax with your whole chart thing, and wanting to constantly weigh me and measure me. I mean honestly Sherlock, I was poked and prodded enough when I was in hospital, I don't need that here too … especially from you."

He swallowed thickly, realizing that he had been going a bit over the top. "I'm sorry," he said softly.

"What I _do_ need from you is your help with Edward-and you have been incredible with him!" she said. "But I also need you to hold me when I want you to, and for you to leave me alone when I want you too."

"Can I hold you now?" he asked cautiously.

She smiled. "Yes."

He stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her. She sighed into his embrace, slipping her arms over his hips. They stayed like this for several moments until the silence was broken by the sound of a small cry.

"Oh! I guess someone woke from their nap!" she said.

* * *

Sherlock hadn't touched his violin in weeks. Usually he could barely handle going a day without playing it, but now that he had Edward to occupy his every waking thought and moment, he found that he didn't _need_ it as he once did. He did miss it though, he had to admit that.

At the moment it was his turn to tend to and keep Edward occupied, while Molly took care of sorting and putting away the laundry. They were in the sitting room, Edward in his carry cot on Sherlock's chair.

He was trying to convey to Edward the importance of nap time, but none of what he was saying seemed to be sinking in, for he was still sat there very much so awake. With a resigned sigh Sherlock moved his hands through his curls. He was feeling momentarily out of his depth, and did not exactly want Molly to come walking in and find that their son had yet to be put down for a nap. That was a wrath he wasn't in a mood to face. He let out another sigh, frustration coursing through his veins when suddenly his eyes alighted upon his violin case.

"I wonder," he murmured, stepping over to it. "Although to have someone be put to sleep by my playing really isn't the greatest of compliments." He shrugged and lifted out his violin.

Standing once more in front of Edward, Sherlock raised the violin, plucked a few strings and began to play. He watched his son as he played, expecting any minute now for him to fall asleep, but it seemed that that was not to be. Sherlock stopped playing, staring down at Edward.

"Molly!" Sherlock called out.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Come here, you need to see this."

She walked out of their bedroom, instantly noticing that Edward was still awake. "Sherlock!" she scolded. "He's supposed to be having a nap."

"I know … I know, just-just watch, watch him. Watch what he does." Sherlock resituated his violin and started to play.

Molly's mouth dropped open as she did just that. The moment Sherlock began playing Edward's eyes lit up, a huge smile coming to his face. He was entirely captivated by what Sherlock was doing. The song ended and he lowered the violin.

"He's completely fascinated with my playing!" Sherlock stated proudly.

Molly smiled. "He must recognize the song, remember? You'd played it for him when he was restless in my belly, and it calmed him down."

Sherlock nodded and she leaned against him.

"You should give him lessons when he's old enough," she suggested. "We may have another violinist in the family!" She chuckled softly when she noticed that Edward's eyes were starting to grow heavy. "I think someone is ready for their nap now."

Sherlock put down his violin and gently lifted his son from the carry cot. Edward yawned wide, scrunching up his face. Molly's heart swelled at the sight, certain she would never tire (the pun wasn't lost on her) of watching him yawn. She had always thought a baby's yawn was one of the cutest things.

After tucking him against his chest Sherlock murmured softly to him, "Come little man, I think it's time I put you to bed." He smoothed his hand up and down his back. "Then I can take your mummy to bed."

"Sherlock!"

He glanced over his shoulder at her. "What? You don't think a nap for us as well is a good idea?" he asked, an innocent expression upon his face.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head, but was unable to fight back a smile.

* * *

 _One Month Later_

Gradually they adjusted to a routine, although for Edward this was non-existent. He chose to wake whenever he liked, whether it be the middle of the night or not. He did just that, making both Molly and Sherlock jolt awake.

She groaned, feeling as if she had only been asleep for several minutes.

"Stay in bed," he murmured to her. "I'll take care of him."

She blinked sleepily at her husband. "Sherlock I can't. He's hungry, I know he is. And you _can't_ feed him ..."

He huffed out a breath. "Stay in bed," he repeated. "I'll get Edward and bring him to you."

She was too tired to argue with him, watching as he slipped out from beneath the covers and walk over to the cot where Edward lay. After a moment she pushed herself up, re-situated the pillows behind her and proceeded to unsnap her bra.

"Hey little man," he whispered to their son. "You love your mummy's breasts as much as I do, don't you?"

"Sherlock!" she admonished.

He smiled but didn't look up at her, continuing to stare down at their son as he moved towards the bed.

She shook her head. "Thank goodness he doesn't understand a word you're saying," she muttered beneath her breath.

Sherlock chuckled as he sat down beside her. Molly held her arms out for Edward, sighing happily when she took him, feeling the weight of him against her.

"Hello my gorgeous one," she said to him as she moved her fingertip across his soft cheek.

Edward latched onto her nipple, hungrily sucking. Sherlock and Molly watched, neither one of them tired of the sight, although they both were rather tired, exhausted more like. He occupied their every waking moment, and when he slept, which wasn't for all that long as of yet, they tried their hardest to catch up on their own lack of sleep.

Molly's body was still adjusting to having given birth; she ached faintly, and felt that she looked rather awful. After the talking to she had given to Sherlock he set his mind on repeatedly assuring her that she didn't look awful whatsoever, silencing her complaints with kisses and gentle caresses. He tried his hardest to keep her comfortable and happy, and was rather pleased with himself for having the foresight to have ready-made meals stocked up in the freezer. For the most part he was quite proud of both of them, certain that no other first-time parents were doing quite so well as they were. Molly held back the retort on her tongue, not exactly wanting to quell his ego, at least not in regards to that.

Once Edward had had his fill, and had fallen asleep against her breast, she shifted him ever so slightly so that she could snap her bra shut. She snuggled him against her chest, burying her nose in his soft hair and breathing in deeply the scent of him. Sherlock laid down beside her, his head against her arm as he smoothed his hand along the side of Edward's tiny body.

"I love the way he smells," she said softly. "I suppose most mum's say that about their baby."

Edward made a small noise, his tiny fist moving against her. She smiled, so deeply in love with every little sound and movement that he made. Sherlock smiled too, and in spite of how exhausted he felt and the fact that he knew he was nowhere near as tired as she was, he knew he wouldn't exchange this moment for a thousand cases; even if all of them were 9's.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:)**

 **Please remember: I'm not striving for accuracy, I'm striving for fluff and (eventual) smut hehehehe!**

 **Also, I do read (and love!) every single comment I get, I've just gotten really bad at replying to them, sorry!**


	3. Slip On In

**Is it smut time?!**

 **I think it's smut time!**

* * *

 **Chapter Three - Slip On In**

* * *

Edward was fast asleep in his cot, and would most likely be so for several hours. He'd already begun to sleep through the majority of the night, much to Sherlock's and Molly's amazement and relief.

They were themselves in bed, taking advantage of their quiet time together. She was lying beneath him, clutching his body close as he kissed her deeply. Their passion for each other had not ebbed whatsoever, except for when she began to get a little too exuberant, then he would gently push her away and tell her that it was still too soon. His words would always resort in her pouting, even though that she knew he spoke the truth.

As they continued to kiss, their tongues caressing, she moved her hands downwards to cup his arse and bring him closer to her. He groaned into her mouth, his hardened length pressing against her clothed body, before pulling away. They were both breathing heavily.

"Molly ..." he warned.

"Sherlock ... please ... it's been eight weeks!" she cried. "We were told we could two weeks ago!"

He breathed out slowly, before leaning his forehead against hers. She brought her hands up to his curls, gently massaging his scalp.

"I miss you Sherlock ...," she whispered to him. "I miss feeling you inside of me ... I miss your body against mine."

He kissed her. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't."

He kissed her again, and she hooked her leg over the back of his. Their kiss grew in passion, their hands beginning to wander once more. Ever so slowly they undressed each other, briefly parting so that certain items of clothing could be more easily removed. But when he reached back to unhook her bra, she shook her head.

"Leakage," she stated, in response to his inquisitive look.

"Ahhh ... I don't mind."

She frowned. "But I do. My breasts will still be there when I am finished nursing."

He chuckled and gave her a gentle kiss. "I want you to be comfortable," he told her.

She laid down, and within moments his body was covering hers and he was kissing her deeply.

"You're beautiful, Molly every single bit of you," he murmured as he pulled away from her only to kiss and lick his way down her throat.

He nibbled at the softly curved tops of each of her breasts before continuing downwards. He mouthed at her faint appendectomy scar, and kissed and nuzzled at each of her stretch marks. After nudging her legs further apart, he was pleased to discover that her curls were already glistening. Ever so gently he spread her slick folds with his thumbs, and gazed upon her pink sex.

"Sherlock ..." she whimpered.

He glanced briefly up at her, watching as her chest rose and fell as she breathed deeply.

"I need your mouth on me!" she practically wailed.

With a wolfish smile he lowered his lips to her clit, and sucked on it.

"AHH!" She clapped her hand over her mouth.

Sherlock flicked the tip of his tongue across her clit, before circling it, then dragging his tongue across, up and down it.

"Oh God!"she moaned from beneath her hand.

He dragged his tongue down to her centre, gently easing it inside of her, listening to the noises she made. Her moans were encouragement enough. He gently fucked her with his tongue, lapping up her flow of juices before he returned his mouth to her clit and slowly slid a finger into her. Her hips rose from the mattress as he slid his finger in and out of her. She moaned against her palm, and each of her legs gave a faint twitch as she came. She dropped her hand away and sighed happily. He sat up, slipping his finger from her. He licked his finger clean before wiping her juices from his mouth with the back of his hand.

"That felt really good!" she said to him. "But I know something that will feel even better!"

He smiled and moved up her body so that their lips could meet. As their kiss deepened she tasted herself on his tongue. Reaching down she palmed his cock, gently caressing the leaking tip. He quietly swore against her lips and she started to stroke his length. She chuckled when he swatted her hand away.

"You are absolutely certain?" he questioned.

"YES."

She dropped her legs open, allowing him to be positioned at exactly the right angle. He put one hand upon the mattress beside her shoulder and leaned his forehead against hers. Their gaze locked as he placed himself at her entrance, and ever so slowly he eased in the tip.

"Ohh ..." She gasped.

He stilled. "Are you alright?"

"Yes! Please don't stop!"

He slid in a bit further. "Christ Molly, you're tight!" he hissed, he pulled out only to slip back in just a bit further.

"Mmm ... oh you feel so good!" she moaned.

It took him several more slow strokes before he entered her fully. Once he did, they held each other for a few moments, savouring the sensation. She kissed him, before raising her legs and locking her ankles over the small of his back.

"Fuck," he groaned out, slipping into her the tiniest bit deeper. His breath was hot against her ear.

She nipped at his throat. "Make love to me Sherlock, make me come, I want to feel you come inside me."

He groaned again before raising himself up slightly so that he could pull out his cock, only to thrust back in almost instantly.

"Oh yes! That's it," she encouraged, "that feels so good! Just like that!" She was letting him know that she wasn't feeling any pain, that it was all only pleasure. Such sweet, sweet pleasure.

They kissed between thrusts, and he kept his movements slow, drawing out their lovemaking. In the back of their minds they feared that Edward may wake, and impede upon their passion, but as both of their climaxes began to build these thoughts fled from them and all they could focus on was each other. He slipped his hand between them to stroke at her clit as he continued his slow and steady thrusts.

"Sherlock! Sherlock! I love you! Ahhh!"

He kissed her to drown out her noises, but when he felt her walls tighten and contract around his cock he dropped his head down to her shoulder and groaned into her skin. His cock pulsed inside of her. She held tightly onto him, not wanting him to move away, enjoying the weight of him on top of her. She kissed his neck, brushing her nose against his skin. After a few moments he tilted his head to the side and they smiled at each other before sharing in a sweet and loving kiss.

"Any pain?" he asked her.

"No. I'm fine."

They kissed again before he gently moved off of her.

"I did miss that," he admitted.

She laughed. "I know."

He pulled her close up against him, pressing a kiss to her neck.

"Do you think you'll be up for round two?" she asked.

He leaned back. "Will you?"

She shrugged. "At the moment I feel as if the answer is yes!"

He grew thoughtful. "Let's just wait, Edward will probably be up soon for a feeding. We'll see how you feel after that."

She draped her arm across his chest. "Ok. There is always other options besides penetrative sex ..." She gave his nipple a non-too-gentle bite with her teeth.

He yelped, and grabbed at her hand just as she moved to wrap it around his flaccid length.

"You are a minx!" he growled and pushed her down onto her back.

She smiled up at him, her eyes twinkling. "And you're no better!"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:)**


	4. Reality Check

**Oh dear, it's time for a reality check!**

 **Hope it won't bounce!**

* * *

 **Chapter Four - Reality Check**

* * *

It was Molly's first day back at work and she was finding it rather difficult. She missed Edward terribly, and couldn't stop thinking about him. She wasn't worried though, she trusted Sherlock and knew that he would take very good care of their son.

After letting out a rather loud and dramatic sigh, she pulled towards her the large stack of paperwork that was piled up high on her desk. Not only was she adjusting to being back at work, she was also having to deal with using a breast pump. That wasn't very fun at all, and each time she used it she made certain that her office door was locked, not wanting anyone to possibly walk in. Several hours dragged by when suddenly she could no longer take it. She pulled out her mobile and sent a text to Sherlock.

 _How are my two favourite men? -_ Mx

It took Sherlock a few minutes to send a reply.

 _Very well. I've weighed and measured him. He's drank both his morning and his afternoon bottle. I am about to bathe him then settle him down for a nap."_ \- SH

She smiled as she read his text, her smile growing wider when a moment later a photo came through. Edward was on his back on a blanket, smiling widely up at the camera. She could just imagine that Sherlock had been making some kind of silly expression in order to make Edward giggle. He had become rather adept in doing this, seeming to enjoy it, and the reaction it created in their son. She quickly sent back three heart emojis before writing that she missed them both and couldn't wait to get home. Sadly, it would be several more hours before she would be returning to them.

Throwing a withering glance at the three stacks of papers, she let out an almighty sigh before settling back into work, taking a few brief breaks to use the breast pump. Thankfully the hours slipped on by and at long last her shift was over. She briefly considered taking a shower there, but opted out, wanting to get home as quickly as possible.

When she entered the flat, all was quiet. She moved about on her tip toes, looking here and there, and when she decided to move towards the bedroom she was stopped by a rather unfortunate sight.

"Oh Toby!" she moaned, taking in the fact that he had very inconveniently gone to the bathroom in _front_ of his litter box and not _in_ it.

Grumbling and cursing the feline beneath her breath, she quickly cleaned up his mess and went to wash her hands. As she moved into the kitchen she spotted the cat. He was on Sherlock's chair, sitting somewhat like a Sphinx with all of his paws tucked underneath.

"Cat loaf," she muttered.

Once her hands were washed she moved into the sitting room and planted herself directly in front of Toby. The cat looked up at her, slowly squinting his eyes shut.

"Now listen here, young man!" she said, trying to sound as firm as possible. Toby rolled over onto his back, twisting himself so that his belly showed, while he let out a soft little chirp. She desperately tried to ignore the fact that he was turning on his cuteness charm. "Ohhh… Toby!" She bent forward and rubbed her hand across the expanse of his belly, and he started to purr. "You needn't worry, little darling," she said to him. "Sherlock and I still love you, you haven't been replaced by Edward. And he's going to love you too! Although, you may want to steer clear of his grabby hands within the coming months." Toby let out another chirp. She placed a kiss on the top of his head and straightened.

"Right then, where could my two other darlings be?" she muttered beneath her breath, making her way down the hall once more.

Ever so quietly she opened the bedroom door and stepped inside. The sight that met her was so adorable that it made her heart ache. Sherlock was stretched out on the centre of the bed, with Edward curled up on his chest. Both of them were fast asleep, oblivious to her presence. She pulled out her mobile and took a few pictures, knowing that she would treasure the images for forever. And in all honesty she wanted nothing more than to curl up beside them, but knew that it would be best to shower first. After a quick wash she returned to the bedroom, toweling dry her hair. Sherlock was awake now, but Edward slept on. She smiled at them.

"Did you have a good day?" she asked.

Sherlock nodded. "Yes," he answered quietly. "He barely cried at all."

"That's good." She slowly got onto the bed, careful not to jar the mattress, and stretched out beside them.

"How was your day?" he asked.

She scrunched up her nose. "Boring. All I did was paperwork, and I couldn't stop thinking about you two; how much I wished I was here." She lightly traced her fingertip over the shell of Edward's ear.

"You needn't go back to work full-time," Sherlock noted. "I'm sure Stamford could work out a more convenient schedule for you. And if not, I'll get Mycroft to do something."

She chuckled softly, peering up at him. "I have to admit, I was thinking the same thing. You're not going to want to stay here all the time to take care of him, you'll have cases to solve. And we can't expect Mrs. Hudson to watch him all the time, nor your mother." She paused for a moment. "I really don't like the thought of getting a child minder … some stranger to watch and take care of him. I'm his mother, I want to be the one to take care of him."

Edward made a gentle snuffling noise, before giving a tiny yawn. She watched him slowly blink his eyes open, his mouth widening into a smile when he saw her. Molly sat up and scooped him into her arms.

"Hello my darling one!" she said, pressing a kiss to his smooth cheek.

Sherlock sat up and stretched. "Oh, there's lasagna in the fridge, from Angelo's," he told her.

She shook her head. "He spoils us."

Sherlock shrugged. "I _did_ get him off a murder charge."

She rolled her eyes, continuing to press kisses to their son's cheek, making him giggle. When she a blew a raspberry his laughter pealed out. Sherlock watched them, a smile coming to his lips. His heart swelled with the love he felt.

"Shall I heat up the lasagna?" he asked.

"Yes please!" she replied. "But first, I want a kiss." She looked at him over the top of their son's head.

Sherlock moved closer before pressing his lips to hers. She hummed into his mouth. When they parted he placed a kiss on the top of Edward's head and stood, walking out to the kitchen.

Molly stayed on the bed, continuing to nuzzle and and cuddle with Edward. He giggled, showing her his gummy smile.

"I could just eat you up!" she told him. "How are you so incredibly adorable?"

She looked up when she heard a sniff come from the direction of the doorway. Sherlock was there, watching them.

"Have an explanation?" she asked, smirking cheekily.

"Of course," he drawled. "You're his mother. He's clearly got your looks."

She laughed. "He doesn't just look like me, he looks like both of us. And you, my dear husband, are an incredibly attractive man."

He sniffed again, moving closer to the bed. "Am I?"

She looked at him. "Of course you are. Those cheekbones, and that hair? Not to mention your lithe figure." She let her gaze trail up and down his body. "Oh, and I can't not mention your eyes … your eyes are amazing!" She smiled, watching with glee when said eyes grew massive as she gave his bum a pinch. "You've got a fantastic arse as well, in and out of trousers." She ended her sentence with an enticing wink.

"Molly!"

She giggled, before blowing another raspberry against Edward's cheek.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***happy sigh***


	5. Molly's Day Out

**I think it's time for the new mummy to have a day to herself don't you think?**

* * *

 **Chapter Five - Molly's Day Out**

* * *

Today was Molly's day off. Originally she planned on making a lazy day of it; having a bit of a lie-in with Edward, and perhaps a nice shag with Sherlock while Edward was taking a nap. She intended on staying in her pyjamas all day, and perhaps catch up on some of her favourite shows. But no, this was not to be, for Mary made it very clear that she was going to take her out for the day.

"You've been cooped up in that flat for far too long," Mary told her. "You only ever leave to go to work or do a bit of food shopping. Today it's going to be all about you. Besides, I took you pre-baby shopping, so now it's time to take you post-baby shopping. You're going to buy yourself a few outfits, and even perhaps some sexy negligee!"

"Mary!" Molly scolded. "Honestly …" He face blushed bright red as they made their way down the London street.

They'd left Edward and Abigail with John and Sherlock, Mrs. Hudson popping up to coo over the little ones. Edward instantly formed an attachment with Abigail, and she treated him like she was his big sister. When Molly and Mary left the flat Abigail was busy showing Edward how to stack blocks, although he seemed more interested in sticking them into his mouth.

"Do you think our two babies will be all right with our _two_ babies?" Molly asked, failing to adopt a serious tone.

Mary threw her head back and laughed loudly. "I'm sure everyone will be perfectly fine."

They entered the first shop.

"Oh I don't know Mary," Molly started, " … I'm not so sure I want to be clothes shopping. I haven't lost the baby weight I gained."

Mary shook her head. "Tush … you look fantastic Molly! At least try on a few things, maybe buy a new blouse or two? You needn't bother with trousers if you don't want to, I know how difficult those can be."

They ended up spending half an hour in the shop, trying on various clothes. Molly was more than pleased to find a few flattering tops, one of them with a cherry print that she knew Sherlock would make some sort of comment about. She honestly didn't care though. After paying for their shopping they went to a nearby restaurant for lunch.

Mary gave a satisfied sigh as her food was placed in front of her. "It's so nice to eat without having a little one hanging off of me!" she said.

"Or have them start crying the moment you sit down to eat," Molly added.

"Too true," Mary agreed.

Once they'd eaten and paid their bill, Mary managed to coerce Molly into going shopping for lingerie.

"You _are_ having sex, aren't you?" she asked, smirking cheekily.

"MARY!" Molly exclaimed.

She cackled. "Well? Yes or no?"

Molly's cheeks were burning bright red. "Yes, we are," she replied.

"Soooo … why not get something to help spice it up a little?" She gave Molly's arm a little nudge with her elbow.

Molly rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I'm thinking perhaps _Agent Provocateur_."

Molly's eyes grew wide. "What? Mary, no!"

"I think 'Mary, yes.'" She took Molly's hand, smiling when she heard her sigh and tugged her along. "You'll thank me in the end!" she said assuredly.

By the time they were finished with their shopping their arms were laden with purchases, complete with a rather sexy silk negligee tucked away at the bottom of one of Molly's bags.

"I'm quite proud of you, Molly," Mary said to her as they got into a cab. "You managed to not buy a single thing for Edward today."

Molly laughed. "I know … I'm shocked I was able to refrain. But I have to admit Mary, it really felt nice to just think of myself for once and not anyone else."

Mary gave her a side hug. "I'm so pleased. It's very easy to put everyone else first, and put yourself completely on the back burner. You have to work hard to not let that happen."

Molly nodded in agreement.

They arrived at Baker Street, and were surprised to find the flat to be rather quiet. In fact, the flat was entirely empty.

Mary looked about her in shock, before placing her hands on her hips. "If my husband, and his nibs took our children on a case … I'm going to-"

"They wouldn't have!" Molly cut in. "Surely they wouldn't have?"

Mary let out a snort of derision. "Do you honestly put it past them?"

Molly nodded her head from side to side. "True. But if that is what they did then Sherlock is not going to be seeing my new nightie." She took out her mobile and sent him a text, receiving a reply moments later. "HA! Mary they were at the park, they're on their way back right now."

"They are two very lucky gits."

Molly couldn't help but laugh.

Sherlock and John returned a few minutes later. Abigail was babbling excitedly about the squirrel she had seen, but since she couldn't quite pronounce the word she kept saying, "Skirr."

Edward was asleep in his carrier, snuggled against Sherlock's chest. Molly smiled at them both.

"Successful shopping?" he asked before giving her a kiss.

"Yes… I even got something for you!"

His eyes lit up. "Oh?"

"Mmhmm," she replied, an impish twinkle in her eye. "Here let me take Edward, he'll probably wake soon and want to be fed."

Ever so gently Sherlock lifted him from the carrier and handed him to Molly. She held him close, murmuring softly as Edward snuffled for a few moments, scrunching up his face. But as soon as he heard her voice he settled down and fell back to sleep.

Mary, John and Abigail left a little while later, just as Edward decided to wake up. He was a bit cranky, but as soon as Molly gave him her breast, he settled down.

Later that evening, once Edward had been put to bed, Molly quickly slipped on the negligee and walked out to where Sherlock was sat in his chair. He stared at her with wide eyes, taking in the purple silk that was the very same shade as his shirt, the one that she told him drove her positively wild.

"Do you like?" she asked.

He nodded, unable to form a verbal answer. She climbed onto his lap, straddling his waist.

"Shall we do it here?" she asked, rocking her hips against his. "Or would you prefer the bedroom?"

"Be-bedroom," he stammered out, making her smile.

"Mmmm … good choice!" she said, followed by a shriek when he scooped her into his arms and stood.

He carried her to their bedroom, quietly shutting the door, before placing her on the bed. He glanced over his shoulder, making certain that Edward was still asleep. While he did this Molly pulled herself up the mattress, settling her head on her pillow. Sherlock quickly undressed before he climbed onto the bed and crawled over her. They kissed and she hummed against his lips.

"This is a very enticing bit of silk," he told her, smoothing his hand across it. "Lovely colour."

She giggled. "Thought you might like that."

"Mmmm… it's a good colour on you." He cupped her breast in his hand, giving it a tiny squeeze. "Do they still hurt?" he asked her.

She shook her head. "No. Shame I still have to wear my nursing bra though … makes the negligee just a tiny bit less sexy."

He huffed out a breath. "You're still very sexy to me." He gave her breast another squeeze. After a moment he dropped his hand down and slipped it beneath the silk. "Tut tut! Knickers, Molly?" He smoothed his fingertip over her seam, noting that the fabric was wet already.

A flush covered her face. "I know how you like to fuck me while I'm wearing them."

He swore loudly, making her smile. "You are indeed a minx," he growled before kissing her.

As their kiss deepened she spread her legs so that he could settle more comfortably between them. He hooked two of his fingers under the front of her knickers, pushing the fabric to the side before placing the head of his cock at her entrance. Ever so slowly he eased himself into her. She moaned into his mouth, arching her back when he bottomed out. He broke apart their kiss, pressing his face into her neck as he slipped out of her. A shudder coursed through his body when the fabric of her knickers brushed against his length.

She nipped at his earlobe and muttered, "Told you."

He hissed out a curse, thrusting into her deep, and she hooked her ankles over the backs of his thighs. Neither one of them managed to last for very long, silencing each other's cries of completion with a kiss. He collapsed on top of her, but she didn't seem to mind, instead humming quite contentedly.

"Shall I wear my purple shirt to bed sometime?" he questioned suddenly.

"Ohhhhh … please do!" she replied.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **hehehehehehe!**


	6. Mummy Holmes to the Rescue

**Yes I know I just posted a chapter yesterday, but seeing as I am going on vacation on Monday (YAY anticipatory anxiety is already kicking in ... I don't like flying *cries*) I want to get this fic posted in full beforehand :) So expect a chapter a day from now on, and two chapters on Sunday! Woo hoo!**

 **Anyway, onto the fic ...**

 **Having a baby is not all rainbows and sunshine ...**

* * *

 **Chapter Six - Mummy Holmes to the Rescue**

* * *

Molly and Sherlock were knackered, beyond knackered. Edward had been crying incessantly for nearly a week, giving both of them little chance of getting any sleep.

At first Sherlock had gone into full blown panic mode, thinking that something was terribly wrong with their son, but after speaking with John and being informed by him that it was most likely colic, he relaxed slightly. That is until one day Molly broke down in tears, convinced she was a terrible mother because she was incapable of calming her son.

After taking Edward from her and cradling him in his arms, he hurried downstairs to Mrs. Hudson. She opened her door after the first knock, her eyes widening in shock when she took in Sherlock's distraught state. His eyes were wild, his hair in complete disarray, and he looked as if he hadn't showered, shaved or slept in days.

"Please," he said to her over the sounds of Edward's cries. "Could you watch him for a few moments? Molly is very upset and I can't take care of him and her at the same time."

She held her arms out instantly. "Of course Sherlock dear, of course." She took Edward, holding the back of his head in her hand. "Shhh you poor darling, shhhh it's going to be all right." She began to sway gently. "Go back upstairs Sherlock and take care of Molly, we'll be fine down here."

Sherlock nodded, not taking his eyes from his son, never having felt more unsure of what to do.

"Sherlock," Mrs. Hudson said firmly. "Go back upstairs and tend to your wife!"

He blinked, nodded and hurried back up the stairs. Molly was still where he had left her, crumpled to the floor of their bedroom, sobbing.

"Molly." He kneeled down beside her and took her into his arms. "Shhh, Molly … shhh."

She clung to him, sobbing harder. He continued to hold her, smoothing his hand up and down her back.

"Edward hates me!" she wailed. "I'm a horrible, horrible mother!"

Sherlock held her back slightly and cupped her chin in his hand so that he could look at her directly. "Molly, you are _not_ a horrible mother! And Edward does _not_ hate you!" he declared firmly. "He just has colic, this is very common among babies, we just need to work through this, it _will_ end. And if … if you would like … I can call my mother to come and help us."

Molly's eyes flooded with more tears. "You would-you would do that?" she questioned.

He nodded, swallowing thickly. "Yes. If it will make you feel better."

She sniffled, wiping her nose with the back of her hand. "It would, oh God it really would! I just feel like I can't think straight anymore, and I'm sure you're at your wits end as well." She pressed her face into his chest.

He kissed the top of her head, returning to smoothing his hand up and down her back.

"Where is Edward?" she asked. "I just noticed how quiet it is."

"He's with Mrs. Hudson."

"Oh … I can't hear him … did he-did he stop crying?" she asked.

Sherlock's hand stilled. "I don't hear him either, could it be … could it be that he stopped?"

Molly raised her head to look at him. "Does Mrs. Hudson have a magic touch?"

He shrugged. "She's always been able to handle me rather well."

Molly laughed slightly, wiping the tears from her face. Sherlock reached out to grab a few tissues and handed them to her. She dried her eyes and blew her nose a few times.

"Shall we go investigate?" she suggested.

He helped her to her feet before kissing her gently. "We're going to get through this," he said.

"Yes, we will," she agreed.

They made their way downstairs and Molly quietly knocked on Mrs. Hudson's door. A moment later she opened it, revealing to them that she was holding their sleeping son in her arms, curled up against her chest.

Molly's mouth dropped open. "How did you…?" she whispered.

Sherlock was dumbstruck. Mrs. Hudson made a very faint shrug.

"I don't know," she answered softly. "I started to sing to him an old lullaby my mum would sing to me, and he just stopped crying and dropped right off. I think he's worn himself out, the poor dear." She looked from Sherlock to Molly. "It looks like he's worn you two out as well. I'll keep him down here with me for a little while longer; moving him might wake him up. Why don't you two go and shower and have a bit of a rest?"

"Mrs. Hudson you are an angel!" Molly murmured to her.

She smiled. "Oh, I don't know about that dear!"

They returned to their flat, and Sherlock pulled her into the bathroom. They quickly stripped out of their clothes, turned on the shower and stepped beneath the hot fall of water.

Molly let out a contented hum as the water poured down over her. He stepped up to her and wrapped his arms around her. She made another noise of contentment. They stood like this for several minutes, then quickly washed and dried off.

"Oh God! I've forgotten how good it feels to put clean clothes on!" she said, smoothing her hands down over her t-shirt.

He blinked a few times, trying to ignore the roundness of her breasts beneath the fabric. Even though Edward had stopped nursing a couple of weeks back, her breasts hadn't returned to their original size. Not that he was complaining, they still fit well in his hands.

"We should go and get Edward," she said, cutting through his thoughts. "I feel bad leaving him with Mrs. Hudson for so long."

Sherlock blinked a few times then reached out to stop her when she moved to walk out of their bedroom. She looked up at him questioningly. Instead of giving a verbal answer he gave her a kiss, a very long and passionate one. When they parted he smiled down at her.

"I love you," he said.

She returned his smile. "I love you too."

"Do you still want me to call my mother?" he asked. "I know that she will be more than happy to help."

"Please. I'm not sure I can handle another week like this," she admitted.

He made a noise of agreement. "And here I used to pride myself on my ability to go days without sleep." He stared blankly ahead for a moment.

She stepped closer to him, wrapping her arms around his middle. "We'll get through this, Sherlock. Just like you said, we _will_ get through this."

* * *

Mummy Holmes arrived the next morning. She took one good look at Molly and Sherlock and told them that what they both needed was some proper sleep and several good square meals.

Edward was currently squalling like a banshee. She took him from Molly, and instructed the pair of them to go have a lie down.

"I've brought you both a pair of noise-cancelling headphones," she said to them. "Lord knows I would have loved having that when I had my boys!"

"Thank you, thank you so much!" Molly said, nearly in tears, taking one of the pairs of headphones.

"Oh Molly, don't thank me, this is truly the least I can do. I just wish you had called me sooner!" She gave her son a slight whack on the arm. "There is no shame in calling your mother young man! Now shoo, both of you go and get some well-needed sleep!"

Molly and Sherlock went into their bedroom, closing the door behind them. Edward's cries could still be heard, but as soon as Molly put on the headphones all was blissfully silent. Her eyes grew wide with amazement.

"Oh my God!" she mouthed to Sherlock.

He put his on and his eyes grew as wide as hers. They looked at each other and both laughed briefly before he pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply. He walked her backwards towards the bed, and when her legs bumped against it they pulled apart and got under the covers. It was a bit odd at first, adjusting to wearing the headphones, but they soon found a comfortable positioning for their heads. After brief moment of staring at each other in euphoric silence, they closed their eyes and almost instantly fell asleep.

Meanwhile in the sitting room Mummy Holmes had Edward in the crook of her arm, and was gently swaying back and forth. She was softly singing to him a lullaby that had been a favourite of Sherlock's when he was a baby. Clearly Edward thought the same, for he stopped crying and was blinking up at her through his tears, snuffling quietly. She smiled down at him, gently wiping at his face with a damp cloth.

"That's it my precious little grandson, you give those lungs of yours a rest," she said to him. "Now watch your grandmummy use to her full advantage the fact that your uncle _is_ the British Government!" She pulled out her mobile and selected a name. The phone dialed the number and it briefly rang. "Mycroft, there is something I need you to do. If you do this one little thing for me, you won't have to accompany your father and I to any shows for an entire month!"

* * *

.

.

.

*cackles*


	7. Tranquility

**Just a reminder note: I really am not trying for 100% accuracy here, first and foremost this is FICTION! Let's just say I'm taking poetic license with some things just to work it into the story how I want. Ok? Ok.**

 **Carry on ...**

 **Now what could Mummy Holmes be up to?**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven - Tranquility**

* * *

Mummy Holmes ushered a rather flummoxed Sherlock and Molly out of the flat, to the car that was waiting for them.

"Revel in each other, enjoy this time alone together," she instructed them. "It's important to remember that you are a married couple and not just parents!" She gave them each one last push towards the car. "And don't worry about Edward, he will be well looked after."

Molly didn't quite know what to make of what was happening, she was still all a bit shocked. Sherlock took her hand and helped her into the car.

"We're really doing this?" she asked him.

He nodded. "Yes, we are. I've found it wiser to not argue with my mother once she's made a decision."

"But to leave Edward for such a long time!"

Sherlock put his arm around her and tucked her close against him. "He'll be fine Molly, and so will we. And it's _not_ a long time, it's just a few days."

"Since when are you the voice of reason?" she teased.

He sniffed. "Very funny."

She smiled. "Well … since we've just been very unceremoniously thrown out of our own home and shipped off to a hotel, I suppose it's time I tell you that I intend to shag you senseless."

He raised his eyebrows. "Is that so?"

She nodded. "Mmmhmmm. It's been too long since the last time we made love, I'm rather desperate for you."

He smiled and nuzzled her neck. "I'm rather desperate for you too."

They arrived at the hotel and quickly checked in.

"Wow!" Molly breathed out as they stepped into their room. "Your mother surely knows how to spoil us!"

Mummy Holmes had had Mycroft book them a suite, complete with a large jacuzzi bath tub.

"Oh my God!" Molly shrieked. "Look at that bed!"

Sherlock watched as his wife ran towards the rather massive bed and flung herself upon it.

"Oh holy shit," she moaned. "This feels amazing."

He smiled and walked over to her. "You know what would feel even more amazing?" he asked as he climbed up alongside her.

"What?" she asked, tilting her head to the side to peer up at him.

"My cock buried deep inside of you," he answered.

She moaned in response. "Oh fuck!"

"My thoughts exactly."

She sat up and grabbed onto him before kissing him soundly. Between kisses they removed each other's clothing and pushed away the covers on the bed.

Once they were both naked he pressed her down into the mattress, laying his body over hers. She hummed happily, loving the feel of his skin against hers. They continued to kiss, hands wandering.

"Molly?" he murmured against her lips.

"Mmmm?"

"I don't-I don't think I have the energy," he said to her.

She breathed out heavily. "Oh thank God! Neither do I."

He let out a sigh of relief and rolled off of her. After grabbing up the sheet and blanket he covered them and reached out for her. She snuggled up against him, sighing happily. Within minutes they were both fast asleep.

* * *

They slept through the night and Sherlock was the first to wake the next morning. For a time he lay beside her, listening to the sound of her quiet breathing. When she rolled onto her back, the sheet slipping downwards to reveal her breasts, he came upon a wicked idea. He waited for a moment to make sure that she was still asleep before he slowly shifted onto his side and dropped his mouth down towards her breast. Ever so gently he took her nipple between his lips and gave it the tiniest of suckles.

"OH!" she gasped, now very wide awake.

He glanced up at her, their eyes meeting as he took more of her breast into his mouth. "I'm rather happy to have these back to myself," he told her his voice slightly muffled.

She moaned as he gave her nipple a long suck, moving her hands to the back of his head. He alternated between licking, suckling and bite at each of her breasts until she was writhing beneath him. He stopped and raised his head, leveling himself with her.

"Mmm ... _good_ morning!" she murmured to him.

"Morning."

They kissed, it starting out slow but eventually growing in passion. She could feel his hard and heavy length against her thigh.

"Well rested?" he questioned between more kisses.

"Oh yes, most certainly," she replied.

"Mmm ... good. Because I intend to shag you into the mattress!" he declared.

"Ohhhhh ... please do!"

He kissed and licked his way across her body, discovering anew the changes in her form since the growth and birth of their son. There was not a more firmer and beautiful proof that they had created a new life together.

"God Molly, I love how much your body has changed!" he murmured between kisses.

"You-you do?" she questioned, hissing in a breath when he slipped his tongue between her folds. "I feel - _ohhhhh_! - I feel like I look a bit lumpy."

He gave her clit a brief suckle before he pulled away and sat up. "Lumpy?" he repeated in a tone of disdain. "Absolutely not. Your body has carried and nurtured our child Molly, you're beautiful."

"Come here." She spread her legs open, and he settled between them. She kissed him hungrily, murmuring an "I love you" between kisses.

She reached down between them, clasping his cock in her hand, and he groaned. She gave his length a few tender strokes while he took hold of her thigh, raising her leg so that it sat against his hip, opening her up for him. He teased at her entrance with his fingertip, making certain that she was wet and ready. She placed the head of his cock at her centre, their gaze locking.

"Ffffuuucccckkkkkk..." he hissed out, sliding his length into her.

She dug her ankle into the small of his back, mewling softly when he bottomed out. They kissed frantically as he began to thrust. She rocked her hips up to meet his, and soon they were moving in perfect unison. He mouthed at her throat, palming her breast and tweaking at her nipple. When she raised her other leg to squeeze his hips between her thighs he grabbed both of her hands, laced their fingers together and pushed them down into the mattress. They were both moaning uncontrollably now as he quickened the pace of his thrusts.

"Yes. Yes. Yes," she panted in time with his cock entering her. "So good! So good!"

He kissed her again, drowning out each others noises as they began to reach their climax.

"Oh God Sherlock! Fuck! I love you!" she moaned.

"Love- ahh fucccckk-love you too."

Her hands squeezed his and he kissed her once more. She cried out against his lips, her orgasm coursing through her body. Sherlock muttered several choice curse words as he struggled to continue to thrust; she had become so tight around him.

"Ahhh ... MOLLY!"

With one final deep thrust she felt him come inside of her. He fell against her, her breasts crushed to his chest in a rather delightful way. She unlocked her legs and lowered them to the bed.

"Mmmm..." she hummed.

He released her hands, cupping the side of her face in order to kiss her tenderly. "Shower?" he questioned.

"Yeah ..."

They slowly got up from the bed and made their way into the bathroom. Once the water was running, and cascading down their bodies, he pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. When she palmed at his cock he hitched in a breath, already beginning to feel himself harden. He slipped his hand between her legs and began to stroke her.

They worked each other into a frenzy, until he turned her about and told her to brace her hands on the shower wall. She let out a wailing moan, knowing exactly what his intentions were. Once she was in position he took a hold of her hips and slid into her wet warmth.

"Ahhhh..." Her back arched, her head leaning back.

He bent forward, his chest pressing against her as he began to roll his hips, mouthing at her throat and nipping at her skin. He kept his thrusts slow and deep, removing his hands from her hips in order to reach up and cup her breasts. As he quickened the movements of his cock he began to roll her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers. She struggled to keep purchase on the wall, moaning wildly.

"Oh fuck me hard Sherlock, please!" she cried.

He groaned in compliance, releasing her breasts and returning his hands to her hips so that he could hold onto her tightly, thrusting into her as hard as he could.

"Ahh ... yeah ... that's it!" she cried as she tilted her body further forward, changing the angle that he was entering her. "Fuck. Fuck. Ohhhh!" She dropped her hand down and began to rub her clit.

He groaned into her neck, knowing exactly what she was doing. He made certain to enter her fully, each time, knowing how much she enjoyed it.

"Oh God ... I'm going to co-oo-oome! YESSSSSSSS!" She wailed out her release.

Her hand slipped further down the wall as her body grew limp from the force of her orgasm. Not missing a single thrust, he slipped his arm across her torso and helped her to straighten. She reached back, cupping his head with her hand as he held her close to him. It took him only five more thrusts before he came as well.

By the time they managed to clean themselves up, the water had become brutally cold. After quickly toweling themselves dry, they rushed back to the bed and curled up together beneath the covers. In spite of feeling quite satiated, for the moment at least, his hands started to wander; smoothing across the cheek of her arse, tickling her inner thigh, brushing his palm over her breast. She kissed him, her hands smoothing across his rib cage to the small of his back.

They made love again, this time slowly, reveling in every noise and sensation that they created together. As he stroked at her clit, moving his thumb across and around it in smooth circles, she became quietly undone beneath him. The sight nearly took his breath away. Once her pleasure had somewhat abated, he buried his face against her neck and she clutched at the cheeks of his arse, encouraging him to find his own sweet release. He did so, her name a soft moan upon his lips.

Both of them fell asleep soon after, and slept for several hours. When they woke, they were quite hungry. While Sherlock ordered them food, Molly went into the bathroom to clean herself up a bit. She slipped on a dressing gown and when she walked back out, found that he was similarly dressed. The food arrived shortly and they settled down to eat, both having a glass of wine.

"I miss Edward," she said suddenly.

"So do I," he admitted.

"Do you think he's all right?" she asked, pushing her food about on her plate with her fork.

"Molly, he's perfectly fine. Mummy is there, she'll take good care of him. In spite of what appears to be a rather strained relationship between us, she has always been a good mother. Edward is in very capable hands. We need this time away, both of us."

She nodded. "I know. And I agree, it's just ... hard. I don't like being away from him."

Sherlock sighed before pulling her onto his lap. "You're going to have to get used to it eventually. He can't be with you always. He'll grow older, want more freedom, will go to school ..."

She pressed her face into his chest. "Is it this hard for all new parents?" Her question was slightly muffled, but he was able to make it out.

"I think so ... we can always ask John and Mary ..."

She giggled.

"That's better, I don't like seeing you upset." He reached out and pulled her plate closer.

"Finish your food, you need to keep up your strength for I plan to make love to you at least several more times before we return home tomorrow evening."

She laughed again before picking up her fork.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:)**


	8. All is Well (Or so It Seems)

**I'm rather proud of this chapter.**

 **Not sure why really, just am :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight - All is Well (Or so It Seems)**

* * *

 _Several Weeks Later_

Molly walked into the kitchen and saw Sherlock sat at the kitchen table, with Edward upon his lap gnawing on a biscuit. A laptop was before them and Edward was watching the movement on the screen, completely fascinated.

"Is that my laptop?" she asked.

Sherlock glanced up at her. "Yessss."

She rolled her eyes. "Can't use your own?"

He shrugged. "It's in there, too far." He gestured to the sitting room.

She huffed out a breath. "What are you doing on it?"

"I'm about to read some of John's blog posts, I thought that perhaps it would help put Edward to sleep," he explained.

"Nice Sherlock, very nice."

Sherlock smiled and opened up the webpage of John's blog. "Urghhh. He still has up that ridiculous hat photo."

Edward dropped his biscuit and started waving his arms excitedly, reaching towards the screen with grabby hands.

"Ha! Ha!" he exclaimed.

Both Molly and Sherlock's mouths dropped open.

"HAT!" Edward cried triumphantly.

Sherlock blinked several times then slowly turned to look at Molly. "Why is our son's first word 'hat'?"

She fought back a smile as she replied, "Because I've worn your deerstalker … and I told him it was a hat." She quickly added when she saw the look on Sherlock's face, "He likes it! He always gets really happy when I put it on!"

Sherlock huffed out a breath. "For that I'm going to teach him the word murder."

"Don't you dare!" she exclaimed. She stepped closer to him and bent down so that she could speak directly into his ear. "If you promise me you won't teach him that word, then I'll wear the deerstalker tonight … and nothing else." She could hear the click in his throat as he swallowed.

"I promise not to teach our son the word murder."

She smiled and brushed her nose against the shell of his ear. "Good choice. Now scoot, I want my laptop back."

He sighed and stood, still holding Edward as he walked into the sitting room. A moment later he re-entered the kitchen.

"Was that the last biscuit?" he asked.

"Mmm, no I don't think so," she replied. She leaned down and picked up the one from the floor, moving to toss it into the bin.

"AHA!" Sherlock revealed with a flourish the package of biscuits.

Edward became excited once more, reaching for the biscuits. Sherlock took one out of the package and handed it to him. Edward grabbed for it and instantly began to suck on it.

Molly smiled. "Just like his father, he loves his biscuits!" she said.

Sherlock gave an appalled huff, but then took out a biscuit for himself.

"I'll take him now, if you don't mind," she said. "You've been hogging him all day."

Sherlock made a face before handing over Edward to her. "I do _not_ hog," he stated.

She laughed, cuddling Edward. She could just make out Sherlock muttering beneath his breath as he returned to the sitting room. She continued to nuzzle and kiss Edward, basking in the happy noises he made, only stopping when she suddenly heard an unhappy noise come from Sherlock.

"Why haven't I heard from Lestrade?" he groused loudly. "The NSY can't possibly not have any cases for me, there's too much stupid in that place."

She rolled her eyes, closing John's blog before opening her email. "Your father is a very silly man," she said to Edward, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. He cooed happily in response, before continuing to suck on his biscuit. When she opened an email sent from Meena her mouth dropped open in shock. "Oh."

Edward waved a chubby hand, recognizing the two faces on the screen before him.

"Sherlock!" she called out.

"Mmm?" He stepped into the kitchen. "What is it?"

She looked at him. "I know why you haven't heard from Lestrade."

"Oh?" He stepped closer, and she gestured to her laptop screen, his brow instantly crinkling in disgust.

"DON'T!" she exclaimed. "Don't you dare say whatever it is that you are thinking. They are both happy, it is very clear from this photo."

He sniffed.

"You knew they were seeing each other," she said. "It was inevitable that this would happen."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "But to get married so quickly?"

She giggled at the note of disdain in his voice. "What does it matter? They're both not getting any younger, and look at them, look at how happy they are."

He roll his eyes once more. "Lestrade will return brown as a nut."

Molly laughed again. "Are you jealous that they're in some beautiful, tropical place while you're stuck here in dreary old London?"

He pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. "No."

She giggled.

"I'm not jealous in the slightest, because he doesn't have you, or this little one." He leaned down to give her a kiss before placing another one on top of their son's head.

"Good answer," she said.

* * *

Edward had been a bit fussy the passed few days due to the fact that his first tooth was coming in. Molly took off from work so she could stay at home with him. She tried her best to keep him distracted, dressing herself up in ridiculous costumes (there was a multitude in Sherlock's wardrobe - _disguises_ \- he claimed them to be), while dancing about in a ridiculous manner, and singing the songs from her childhood. For the most part this did work, except for when she stopped, thus resulting in Edward breaking down into tears.

By the time Sherlock returned from working on a case, she was all but exhausted. Thankfully the arrival of his daddy's face was enough of a distraction to keep him from crying again. Molly was prostrate on the sofa, looking as if she was about to fall asleep. Sherlock eyed her with curiosity.

"What exactly have you been doing while I was gone?" he asked, settling Edward on his hip.

"Keeping him from paying attention to the pain of his tooth," she replied, waving her hand about in a listless manner.

Sherlock peered down at the floor. "And making quite a mess of it as well," he noted, toeing at one of the items of clothing. "Is this mine?"

"It's all yours," she stated. "I raided your wardrobe." She ended her sentence with a giggle before tilting her head further to the side to cow-eye him. "I suppose you had an index for that too?"

He frowned. "I _did_."

She giggled again. "Sorry, but it worked. He loved it."

Sherlock sighed, but accepted the fact that he would have a rather big mess to clean up in a little while. But first, priorities. "Come along my good man, it's time you had your dinner," he said to Edward. "Let's leave mummy to sleep." He glanced down at Molly who had indeed passed out.

A few days later Edward's tooth came in, his fussiness abating, and Sherlock decided it was time to try an experiment-he quickly changed his word choice when he saw the expression on Molly's face.

"A trial run?" he suggested.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "That's a bit better. What sort of 'trial run'?"

"I think we should get Edward adjusted to sleeping in the nursery," he explained. "We can have him sleep in there during the day, but he can still sleep in our bedroom at night."

Molly thought for a moment. "All right, it's worth a try. He'll need to be moved in there permanently at some point anyway."

After several days of this 'trial run' they took advantage of the fact that Edward had just gone down for a nap in his nursery. They couldn't help but enjoy the fact that this was giving them a chance to use their bedroom for brief, _noisy_ shagging sessions.

After a rush and flurry of clothes flying this way and that Sherlock pressed her against their bedroom door, and kneeled before her. He grabbed one of her legs and hooked it over his shoulder before placing his mouth on her clit. He licked and sucked her ruthlessly, teasing her right to the very edge before he backed off. Her hands were buried in his curls, and when he slipped a finger into her core he gave a long, drawn out suck to her clit, and she came with a wild cry.

He leaned back, licking his finger clean, before he lowered her foot to the floor and stood. She reached between them, grasping onto his cock. He groaned when she began to stroke him, thumbing at the tip.

"Right here?" he managed to ask, his voice strained, his cock pulsing in her hand.

"Yes. Fuck me against the door."

He groaned again, before slipping his hands beneath her thighs. "Wrap your legs around me," he instructed, helping her to raise them.

She locked her ankles around his lower back, giving his cock a tiny tug. He hissed out a curse before entering her with one smooth stroke, the frame of the door rattling.

"Yes!" she cried, throwing her head back.

He palmed at her breast, holding tightly onto her hip with his other hand, as he began to fuck her. The door shook with every thrust. He pressed his face into her neck, groaning her name when he felt her hands slip down to his arse, cupping him and holding him close.

Suddenly the sound of his text tone rang out, quickly followed by hers.

"Ignore it," he bit out.

She whimpered when he suddenly changed the angle of his thrusts, so that his pelvis hit her clit in just the right way.

Both of their text tones rang out again.

"Shit," she muttered.

Sherlock quickened his pace, and Molly's moans grew in pitch.

"Oh that's it, just like that!" she encouraged.

Their text tones rang out once more.

"Oh for fuck's sake!" she groaned.

"Ignore it," he told her again. "Focus on how close you are to coming. How I'm about to make you come on my cock."

"Oh fuck Sherlock!" she whimpered.

He smiled then kissed her, drowning out her noises. Her walls convulsed around his cock as he continued to thrust deeply, the door rattling loudly.

"AHH!" His cock pulsed and throbbed as he came. He pressed his hips tightly to hers and she held him close.

They stayed like this against the door, until both their text tones rang out yet again. Sherlock sighed deeply before helping her to lower her legs to the floor. She kissed him, cradling the side of his head in her hand.

"I love you," she whispered to him.

He kissed her again before saying, "I love you too."

He slipped out of her and moved over to his mobile. "Now who the hell could be bothering us at such an inopportune time?"

She giggled and moved to grab at her phone. "OH!" She gasped. "How wonderful! Anthea had her baby, a girl. Awwww!"

Sherlock tossed his phone back onto the nightstand. "Yes, wonderful," he muttered.

She giggled, placing her phone down as well. "You're still bothered by the fact that your brother procreated, aren't you?"

He grimaced. "Must you say that?"

She giggled again, pushing him down onto their bed. "Yes, I must. We can go visit the new family ... _later_ … but right now I think I need to clean you up."

"Molly …"

She smiled at him, biting down on her bottom lip. "No? You don't agree with me? Has the news spoiled the mood?"

He muttered a curse before saying, "If I need cleaning up, then so do you."

Her eyes lit up. "Ohhhh … are you implying what I think you're implying?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Come here you minx."

She laughed and climbed on top of him, turning herself about. She situated herself directly over his face and cried out when he gave a quick swipe to her folds with his tongue. "Oh fuck Sherlock." She could feel him chuckling against her. Moaning she leaned forward and licked a stripe up his cock from base to tip.

They worked each other into a frenzy, his cock soon growing hard. She massaged his balls with her fingers, while sucking and licking his length. He switched between lapping at her clit to fucking her with his tongue, and when her noises grew in pitch, he slipped two fingers into her, curling them so that they touched her in just the right spot. He sucked on her clit, fucking her with his fingers. She slipped his cock from her mouth so that she could cry out her release. Once she'd managed to catch her breath a bit she took the swollen head between her lips and licked him as if he were a lolly, pumping the rest of him with her hand. He came noisily.

"Bloody hell," she gasped out, falling onto her back. "I can't believe we managed that."

Sherlock chuckled, struggling a bit to resituate himself so that he could stretch out beside her. "You're a glorious distraction," he told her, making her laugh.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hmmm ... could this be the calm before the storm? heh ...**


	9. A Bit Not Good

**DUN! DUN! DUN!**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine - A Bit Not Good**

* * *

 _Two Months Later_

Molly was livid.

"A crime scene. You brought _our_ son. To. A. Crime. Scene. But not just any crime scene. A _murder._ "

Sherlock shifted his weight from foot to foot, quite certain he had never before seen her this angry. This was beyond the anger level of the day she slapped him in the lab. If he hadn't known it to be physically impossible, he would say that she was near to spewing flames.

"What the fuck were you thinking?"

He jumped, not expecting the rise in volume.

"But-he doesn't know what he's looking at!" Sherlock exclaimed. The moment the words left his lips he realized that it was a very wrong thing to say.

"It doesn't matter, it's the principle of the thing," she said to him, her voice thick with anger. "It's the fact that you went behind my back and did the exact opposite of what we agreed on! A crime scene is no place for a child, let alone a nine month old baby! Perhaps if you pulled your head out of your arse and actually used that beautiful brain of yours, you would have realized how very bad of an idea that was."

He sighed, but nodded, fully understanding her reasoning. "I suppose this means I'm being banished to the sofa?"

"Yes." She crossed her arms over her chest. "If you can't stick to an agreement then you're not going to be allowed into my bed."

He opened his mouth, a retort upon his lips, but almost instantly snapped it shut when he realized that what he was about to say would only make the situation worse, _much_ worse. Even if what he was going to say was true.

* * *

 _Later that Evening_

"Sherlock."

He grunted and rolled onto his back, looking up at her with bleary eyes.

"Come to bed … I can't sleep without you," she admitted.

He smiled.

"Doesn't mean you're forgiven though."

He pouted.

She held her hand out to him, he sat up, then moved to his feet and followed her into their bedroom. They slipped under the covers and before she could protest he pulled her beneath him and began to kiss her, murmuring, "I'm sorry" and "Please forgive me" between kisses. When she began to return his kisses, hooking her leg over the back of his thigh, he rolled them so that she was on top.

"Ride me," he told her. "Take from me whatever you want."

She stared down at him for a moment, her hair falling like a curtain. Then she kissed him, rolling her hips against his; he was half-hard already. Slipping his hands beneath her t-shirt, he helped her to take it off. She tipped forward, dangling her breast over his lips. He suckled on her nipple, making her groan, while he reached up and palmed her other breast. She allowed him for a time to kiss, suck and nibble on her breasts, all the while she rocked her hips against his straining erection. His cock was throbbing, but he was willing to wait. This right now was all about her, she was in complete control.

Her breasts now red from his attentions, she sat up and slipped off of him. He groaned from the loss of connection with her, but sat up as soon as he watched her remove her pyjama bottoms. He removed his clothes as quickly as possible, before lying back down, his cock twitching against his belly. He watched her as she straddled his knees, her eyes on his throbbing cock.

"Mmmm…"

The noise she made sent a thrill straight to his balls, for he knew what she was about to do. She wrapped her hand around the base of him, his hips rising uncontrollably from the bed.

"Tsk tsk tsk," she admonished, pumping him ever so slightly.

He dropped his hips back to the bed and swore loudly. She took the head of his cock into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it. He fisted the sheets as she took more of him into her mouth, sucking on him, hollowing out her cheeks. He groaned, hissing out another curse when she cupped his balls and gave them a gentle squeeze. She continued to suck and lick his cock until he was a swearing, groaning mess. But when he groaned out her name she stopped, and slipped him out of her mouth.

"Are you close?" she asked.

He nodded.

She laid her head down on his hipbone, peering up at him. "I don't want you to come until you're inside of me."

"Fuucck."

She nipped at his skin. They laid like this for several moments. She could practically see his cock pulsing.

"Has it abated?" she asked. "I'd like to be able to fuck you at least a little before you come."

He chuckled and nodded. She gave a satisfied hum and moved to straddle his waist. After wrapping her hand around his length, she placed the head at her entrance and sank down onto him, not stopping until he was fully inside of her.

"Oh yeah, that's it!" she moaned. "Mmmmm."

Leaning forward she placed her hands on his chest and lifted herself up and off his cock, before dropping back down onto him.

"Oh fuck!" she whimpered.

Sherlock groaned, loving how tight and wet she felt around him. When she suddenly shifted, leaning back and placing her hands on the top of his thighs, he was able to watch himself slip in and out of her glistening, tight, pink centre. He wanted nothing more than to stroke her clit, the taut nub was beckoning to him, but he wasn't going to do anything unless she instructed him.

Molly was moaning controllably now. "Place your hands on my breasts," she said.

He did as she asked, squeezing her tender flesh, massaging it with his fingers, tweaking at her nipples.

"Yes! Yes!" she cried.

He watched with bated breath as she moved her hand down to where they were joined and began to stroke her clit. His cock throbbed and his balls begin to tighten.

"Close!" he croaked out.

"So am I! So am I!" she wailed. "Oh fuck me! Fuck me!"

He dropped his hands down to her waist and thrust up into her.

"YES!"

She continued to stroke her clit, and he thrust as deep and as quickly as he could manage. Within moments they were both coming hard. Her entire body shook with the force of her orgasm. She collapsed against him and he cradled her close, nuzzling her neck as he breathed heavily.

"Take our son to another crime scene and you won't be getting any of _that_ , for an entire month," she told him.

"Ahh, duly noted."

She kissed him then, and he rolled her beneath him, pressing his body to hers. They kissed through their afterglow, hands stroking and wandering.

"I am sorry, Molly," he murmured. "And I promise it won't happen again. I guess I just got … a bit too excited."

She smoothed his hair back from his forehead. "You're forgiven Sherlock … I know how you are. But I think we need to come up with some kind of system. Your work is important to you, as my work is important to me. And I know that you've dismissed using the crèche at Barts, but I think you need to reconsider. I'll be right there if anything happens to him, and I know the workers are well trained. Please Sherlock … I don't want either one of use to have to give up what we love in order to take care of our son."

He sighed and kissed her gently.

"Either that or we could have Mycroft find us a child minder," she suggested.

For that Sherlock pinned her to the bed and kissed her soundly, drowning out any other harebrained ideas.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sherlock was bound to cock it up at some point ... heh ...**


	10. The Sign of Four

**Ahh, once again we come to the final chapter *sobs***

 **Thank you so much for reading my fic! I really hope that you enjoyed it :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten - The Sign of Four**

* * *

Ever since moving Edward into his nursery upstairs, Molly and Sherlock had been taking full advantage of having their bedroom to themselves. Most mornings now they engaged in a shagging session, most evenings too. This morning was no different.

Molly woke first, the sun having just barely risen. Usually she would let Sherlock sleep a bit longer, but today was a big day, not to mention that she was feeling rather aroused. After watching him for a few moments and drinking in the sight of his relaxed expression, one she seemed to only see now when he was asleep, she gently pulled the sheet away from his body.

His flaccid cock was lying on top of his thigh, positioned perfectly for her mouth. She hummed softly and slipped down the bed, before circling the tip with her tongue. He groaned and she watched with fascination as his cock twitched. Wrapping her hand around the base, she raised it and took the head into her mouth. He groaned again and she glanced up at him as she eased more of his length into her mouth.

"FUCK! MOLLY!" he growled.

She dragged her tongue against him before slipping him out of her mouth, and placing a kiss upon the very tip. He was now very hard. She could practically feel him pulsing in her hand. He breathed heavily, staring down at her.

"Come here," he said.

She smiled and slid her body up his. He grabbed her and rolled her beneath him.

"You are a menace in bed!" he declared.

She smiled cheekily at him. "How do you want me, big boy?" she asked.

He swallowed thickly before answering. "On your knees," he instructed, moving off of her.

Her smile widened as she did just that, leaning forward so that her arse was in the air. He took in a few breaths as he drank in the sight of her, so open and ready for him. He moved behind her and gave her folds a quick swipe with his tongue from bottom to top. She moaned loudly, her noises increasing when he teased at her clit with the very tip of his tongue. His cock was aching now, he needed to be inside of her. He situated himself on his knees and pressed his cock against her, sliding himself up and down, gathering her moisture.

"Ohhh please Sherlock! Please!" she whimpered, hating but also loving how he teased her.

He tapped the head against her clit, smiling when her legs shuddered.

"PLEASE!" she wailed.

He dragged the head up to her entrance and in one solid thrust, he filled her.

"Mmmmm! That's it!" she cried. "Give me all of that thick cock of yours Sherlock!"

He hissed out a curse, doing just that, thrusting into her again and again as deep as he could go. She leaned further forward, her face now nearly pressed into the mattress, her breasts swinging freely, as his hips smacked against the cheeks of her arse.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" she moaned into the sheets. She could feel him hitting her g-spot with every thrust, she was certain she was going to see stars when she came.

When he reached beneath her and began to stroke at her clit, she let out a wild cry. Her walls tightened around his cock. He tried to hold back, ride out her orgasm, but she was so impossibly tight around him that with one final thrust he came as well. He pressed his forehead against her back, groaning her name. After giving a final roll of his hips he slipped out of her and fell down onto the bed.

"Mmmm … that was truly glorious!" she said, dropping to her stomach, her legs stretched out behind her.

He made a noise of agreement. They laid there for several minutes, regaining their breath. He looked at her, noting that she had that freshly fucked glow about her, but there was also something else.

"What?" he asked her, noting the expression on her face.

She shook her head slightly. "I just-I can't believe it was a year ago that I gave birth to Edward, it doesn't seem possible."

He smiled. "I know."

They grew silent again.

"Go and shower," he told her. "I'll stay here, just in case he wakes."

"All right. Let's hope I can stand, let alone walk!" she said.

Sherlock chuckled, watching her slip off the bed before she toddled towards the bathroom. He rubbed his hands over his face, yawning loudly. After dropping his hands to the mattress he thought back to the day of their son's birth.

He'd certainly never expected to be in this situation, _ever._ For years he had spouted about love being a chemical defect, and a dangerous disadvantage, but then Molly had to come along and blow all that to the wind. His beautiful, darling Molly. Where would he be without her? Most likely not alive. He frowned as he thought of this, of the multiple times she had saved him. He owed her so much, far more than he could ever give her.

His thoughts returned to the present when she walked back into their bedroom, entirely naked and freshly showered. He pounced upon her, pulling her back down to the mattress. She let out a shriek, followed by a squeal before he silenced her with a passionate kiss. She smelled faintly of honey and lemons, his cock beginning to stir. He knew that if he didn't stop himself they would end up shagging again. Forcing himself, he pulled away from her. She peered up at him with wide eyes.

"Wow," she breathed out. "You better go and shower before I make you shag me again!" She gave his chest a push.

He chuckled and moved away from her.

* * *

Molly had completely outdone herself with preparations for Edward's first birthday celebration, wanting it to be perfect and adorable. Even in spite of the fact that Sherlock informed her that their son was still far too young to fully grasp what they were celebrating, or have any memory of it once he was older. She told Sherlock that she didn't care, and that the party was as much for them as it was for Edward.

Their flat was decorated with streamers, and balloons covered the floor, floating up into the air whenever someone moved around. Edward loved it, clapping his hands with glee, the bright colours catching his gaze.

All of their closest family and friends were there. The newlyweds, Lestrade and Meena, who could barely handle a minute separated from each other, let alone not have some part of their body touching the other person. The new parents, Mycroft and Anthea, they were sat on the sofa with their daughter, the Iceman having long ago melted. John and Mary were there as well, with their daughter Abigail who was occupying herself with a colouring book and some crayons while her parents were talking with Sherlock's Mum and Dad. They were keeping Edward entertained while Molly went into the kitchen to prepare dessert.

Sherlock found her there, putting the finishing touches on the cupcakes she'd made the day before.

"Molly, there's something I need to tell you."

She stopped what she was doing and looked up at him, his tone making her concerned. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," he assured her. "I just think you should know about this before we continue with the party." He held his hand out to her.

She briefly glanced into the sitting room, making sure that everyone was preoccupied and that Edward was being well looked after. He was sat upon Mummy Holmes' lap, and she was pressing kisses to his rosy cheek, making him giggle with delight.

"Are you taking me somewhere?" Molly asked, as she slipped her hand into his.

"Our bedroom. I think it would be best if we're alone when I tell you this," he replied, leading her down the hall.

Her heart beat fast as they entered their room, and he shut the door behind them, cutting off the noises from the sitting room. He took both of her hands in his and stepped closer to her.

"Molly ... you're pregnant," he told her.

She gasped, her eyes filling with tears. He released her hands to cup her face, gently wiping away the few tears that had fallen.

"I had-I had a feeling that I was," she said shakily. "But I wasn't entirely certain, and with preparing for the party I never got a chance to take a pregnancy test. You're sure?"

He nodded. "Yes. But you can take a test if you want."

Her eyes sparkled. "Are you ... are you happy? We've never exactly discussed about having another child."

He slipped his arms around her. "I am very happy." He kissed her, brushing his nose against hers.

"Perhaps this time we'll have a girl," she said.

He hummed. "A mini-Molly. I like the thought of that."

She giggled. "I wish we could celebrate properly ... but I suppose that can wait until everyone has gone and Edward is asleep."

He kissed her again. "Yes, I suppose that can wait," he grumbled with a frown.

She reached behind him and pinched his bum. "Behave you, it is our son's first birthday."

He nodded and they shared in another kiss before leaving the bedroom.

A few minutes later everyone gathered into the kitchen, and Edward was sat in his highchair. As they all began to sing Happy Birthday to him he stared at each in turn, wide eyed and smiling, waving his fists about. Molly set one of the cupcakes in front of him, sans candle, just as the final line of the song was sung.

Sherlock stood behind her and slipped his arm around her waist, his hand splaying out across her stomach as she stepped back and leaned into him. Her heart swelled with love and happiness as she watched the little boy delve face first into the cupcake, smearing his cherubic cheeks with the frosting. She placed her hand on top of Sherlock's, her eyes filling with tears at the thought of the new adventure that awaited the three of them.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **And I mean it this time! This is officially the end of this series!**

 **Thank you once again for taking the time to read my fic! I truly hope you enjoyed it :)**


End file.
